Marcia Browning
' Marcia Browning' is the daughter of Brenen, and Katia Browning making her a member of House Browning. Taldarion Browning has four siblings in the form of Galamir, Tellia, Taldarion, and Emily Browning of which Taldarion runs much of the farming that House Browning does in the south and stands as the current heir to House Browning, Galamir runs the House Browning personal military forces and has guarded the straights into the Browning lands for many years, Tellia is the Arch-princess of the Realm of Anorian making her one of the most powerful people in Gondor, and finally Emily Browning is the wife of the current heir in Eldarion Elessar and stands as one of the most powerful ladies in Gondor. Marcia Browning is married to Nadrik Frey of whom she loathes with a passion and he doesn`t care about this as he only goes to her to take her bed. With Nadrik Frey she has four children in the form of Brenan, Tobias, Shashia, and Rasellia of which her son Brenen Frey stands as the Lord of his fathers castle and has used his fathers love for him to protect his mother, Tobias died during the attack on the Kingdom of Radin in a death that has caused much hostility between Nadrik Frey and the Radin`s, Shashia died as a sickly younh girl and many beleive that it was her father Nadrik that killed her with poison, while Rasellia would be sent to Minus Tirith to be educated and has remained there ever since. Marcia Browning was married to Nadrik Frey of whom was picked as her sitable husband due to the fact that his family offered a large dowry, and this amount was significantly more then anyone else was willing to offer. Marcia would leave Gondor broken hearted and came to live with her new husband Nadrik in the Frey Lands and in the capital of the Trident. Shortly after this she became pregnent twice in short succession, and after her third pregnancy she had realized how much she hated her husband and following that pregnancy she only gave birth once more before she begin using moon tea regularly. History Early History Marcia Browning was married to Nadrik Frey of whom was picked as her sitable husband due to the fact that his family offered a large dowry, and this amount was significantly more then anyone else was willing to offer. Marcia would leave Gondor broken hearted and came to live with her new husband Nadrik in the Frey Lands and in the capital of the Trident. Shortly after this she became pregnent twice in short succession, and after her third pregnancy she had realized how much she hated her husband and following that pregnancy she only gave birth once more before she begin using moon tea regularly. Family Members House Browning NEW.png|Brenen Browning - Father|link=Brenen Browning House Browning NEW.png|Katia Browning - Mother|link=House Browning House Browning NEW.png|Galamir Browning - Brother|link=Galamir Browning Emily Browning Cover11.png|Emily Browning - Sister|link=Emily Browning House Browning NEW.png|Taldarion Browning - Brother|link=Taldarion Browning Relationships Category:People Category:People of Gondor Category:Numenorian Category:House Browning Category:House Frey